burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal talk:Main
DLC Bundle There is a DLC Bundle coming for Burnout Paradise in February. I suggest a notice on the front page to stop people from wasting money on DLC before then. Also, no new DLC is planned at all for Burnout Paradise. From the official CriterionGames twitter: Twitter "New DLC Bundle Pricing coming soon. More details in Feb!" "Please stop asking us for Burnout Paradise DLC. There will be no more! Sorry everyone! But we did WAY more than everyone else..." Do 0med 20:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Change appearance? Could the appearance be changed? Mainly, I'm finding the colors a bit too bright.--Richard 03:46, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and changed its apperance. The main reason why I did this was the old version was just way to dark and didn't have much navigation.--Richard 20:29, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Spellchecking Acording to the notice on the main page, I have to put a little note here before I edit the main page. I'm going to spell-check the page, cause I have a spellcheck program built into my browser (firefox FTW). I don't think this really needs a vote, so I'm just gonna go ahead and do it. Have a nice day. --' ' ... ' ' 01:38, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Background yellowish colour Can this be toned down a bit? I find the site rather hard to read with the lowered contrast between it and the black text. A bit lighter perhaps? Kirkburn (talk) 12:55, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, we probably could, but you're the first one to really express a problem with the color. You can ask the skin creator if he could lower the contrast, but you might want to create a forum topic expressing some intrest first, or something. Also, ask The Parkster, he designed it and started the wiki. 15:38, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Header Notice I'd like to propose changing the text at the top of the page source from :"DO NOT EDIT UNLESS YOU HAVE AUTHORITY TO DO SO BY AN ADMIN AFTER THE PUBLIC VOTE" to :"DO NOT EDIT UNLESS YOU HAVE COMMUNITY CONSENSUS TO DO SO AFTER A PUBLIC DISCUSSION" The reason is that this reflects the wikia ethos more closely, and the current text sounds a bit unfriendly. Please add support or oppose, and comments why, below. Thanks. Pointy 18:37, 20 February 2008 (UTC) * Support - Pointy 18:37, 20 February 2008 (UTC) * Support - Users should only require community consensus to change an article. If you are telling users that only admins are allowed to approve or make edits to it, that is essentially protecting it, and goes against Wikia's protection policy. "Voting" is also not the same as consensus and is rather complex for a relatively small wiki. Kirkburn (talk) 16:42, 25 February 2008 (UTC) : Since there've been no other responses, I've gone ahead and made the header friendlier. Kirkburn (talk) 18:46, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah this is a good idea. Sorry i put it there, when i did there were some people who had vandalised it and so i was a bit angry! This new version is better and freindlier. Mabye you want to create that "community main page ideas" page? This would be a great help: The parkster 20:39, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Lock the main page edit for normal users! -- 14:16, 24 March 2008 (UTC). Criterion Games Developer Blog Would it be OK if I added Criterion Games's Developer Blog RSS to the main page? Exlonox 00:11, 14 July 2008 (UTC) What exactly do you mean? If you could explain then yeah i suppose. However concidering you're an admin i suppose you can do it anyway! Make sure you use the three pics for it though. No other pictures, thanks. Nevermind. I left this message before you started the blog on the home page. I'll just add the important information to our blog. Thanks. Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 15:23, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :When we agree on the layout, should we edit the main page like it right away? ::As soon as possible is preferable. I would like to be able to switch by the end of the week. Any comments on my version? Kirkburn (talk) 16:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Blogs I like the old blog look on the main page. Unless we can theme the one currently in use, I would like to change it back. We can always have the read more... see also... links linked to the 'main blog' page and have that ongoing and still using the main blog limited to 3-4 entries. Post what you think please. :I'd be fine with bringing back the old blog as long as we renamed it 'News' instead of blog. ::I agree. I want to wait for more responses before we revert it though. Main Page Logo? I was recently assessing our main page and thought that it would be less crowded if the logo (with the Rai-Jin) was removed. The contents would then be at the top of the page, and our site's name, etc. would still be visible thanks to the banner. What say you, burners? Noob Hey people. I'm tryin to link up with some real burnaholics, cuz I sure am getting tired of being booted for taking all of todays best! LOL just wonderin if the is the place to find em? Xbl tag is GuiltyGrass and I always have a freeburn open, so hip me up. I hope this is the right page for all that. If not, my apologies. Uncommon509 06:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :If you want to set up an in-game meeting at a specific time, check out Forum:Burnout online. If you want to join our clan, please see Portal:Clan. If you want to add your name to a list of handles that users can add at any time, see Player Handles. IRC I think it would be a good idea to establish an IRC channel on the Wikia CGI IRC gateway. #Burnopedia ''should be appropiate. --''ProtoStealth 03:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I didn't notice the IRC gateway. Sorry.--''ProtoStealth'' 03:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) It's kind of sad that it's rarely used though. (Yes, I'm guilty of not using it too) NEW CRASH FM THIS MONTH IF CRITERION GETS 10000 FOLLOWERS ON TWITTER! Hi guys. Sorry for the caps, but I think this is a pretty important issue. We need to get https://twitter.com/CriterionGames 10,000 followers, so we can save the long-lost excellent Crash FM! It will most probably have new info on NFS, so it's vital that we do all we can to boost this number! I suggest running a message on the Burnopedia main page for starters, and getting all your friends to follow them! Remember, it's https://twitter.com/CriterionGames Pob, out. 09:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh My Freaking Criterion! Criterion Games; Look I can't freaking wait anymore! This update for burnout better come out soon or I'm gonna die! It better have what the beta had as well, you know the snow mobiles! and it better give developer privledges to everyone. One final sweep guys please, make all car color change-able and traffic cars please! Also More DLC like the Wagon of "Kill Bill" or maybe The Bandit of "Smokey and the Bandit"!!!!!! Possibly Elenor Of "Gone in 60 Seconds" (the remake of course). Also The Mystery Machine, Batmobile, Bullit, Herbie, Christine, Death Race, Starsky and Hutch, The Family Truckster, Old Night Rider, 007, iRobot Audi Q7, Buble Bee (old Camro), and Finnally, The Ferris Buller Ferrari would be amazing. Any of these would be freaking delishious! CONSIDER IT!!!!!!!!!! Dont' be nubbs and instantly say no! Thanks, Singed; Hungry For Paradise 08:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Burnout is Dead Forever The Burnout franchise is officially over. Unless Criterion can reboot the franchise, Burnout's road has now ended forever. At least its memories will live on, of course. 01:52, June 6, 2016 (UTC)